Take My Sister, Please
by Goosefire
Summary: Dedicated to the memory of Suzanne Crough. What happens when Bobby and Cindy Brady meet Chris and Tracy Partridge?
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE MY SISTER, PLEASE**

**by**

**Goosefire**

This story is dedicated to the memory of Suzanne Crough. And referencing the 'blonde' Chris Partridge says it's Brian Forster.

Chapter 1

"Let her go, you bastards!' There wasn't much he could do to protect her. The two holding his wrists saw to that. Pulling him in two directions, he couldn't adjust his balance to fight them off. Cowards! The leader was worse; the girl was being terrorized by him just because he could get away with it; and making him watch and feel helpless. If only he could get his hands on him; he'd teach him about terror.

'Is this a private party, or can anyone join?' The slender blonde took stock of the newcomer who appeared to catch everyone's attention. He was trim, with brown, curly hair. Coming near to the guy holding his left wrist, he executed a near-perfect double inside crescent kick to both sides of his skull. With the pressure gone, he pulled the guy on his right into a very nasty side kick to his kneecaps.

Like a scene from an old movie, they went back-to-back. The blonde looked over his shoulder.

'Thanks for the assist. Chris Partridge.' by way of introduction.

'You're welcome. Bobby Brady. Who's the girl?' 'My sister.' The leader still held the girl. He proceeded to grab her long blonde hair, and taking out a long knife, cut it. Waves of anger began to radiate from Chris; Bobby could relate; if they did that to his sister the next call would be to emergency, maybe even the undertaker.

With one look at Chris, Bobby spoke up, 'Mister, you have no idea of the ass-kicking you just bought yourself. Bet that makes you madder than anything, right Chris?' 'Damn Skippy.' 'You still need to hold your temper.' 'I am; you should see me when I'm angry.' 'I bet.'

Two errand-boys got too close and Chris took one with a stunning tornado kick. The other got his head handed to him when Bobby struck him with some basic forward punches to the body and a back fist when he doubled over.

After going through the rest, only the leader was left and he had a panicky look in his eyes. 'Stay back! I mean it!' 'Use that knife on my sister, and you do not walk away.'

Chris paced slowly, keeping his fury tightly checked. Then, it happened and surprised everyone. Tracy bit him on the hand and he reflexively let her go. She ran to her brother and held tight.

Strangely, there was another young woman there who took her into custody. 'I hope biting that trash doesn't give you cancer. Oh, Cindy Brady.' 'That's my hope also. Tracy Partridge.'

Chris took hold of this rat who had so frightened his sister and was about to rip his head off.

'Chris! No!' The only thing that could have stopped him; his sister's voice. 'You listen to me really hard and look me in the eyes.' Bobby just watched; Chris had to do this on his own. 'I run into you again and you will be praying that I turn you over to the cops! Follow?' The look in his eyes convinced this joker Chris might kill him if his sister didn't stop him. 'Got it.' 'Then blow.' Boy, did he pick up the pace.

Cindy was examining Tracy's severed hair. 'Such lovely hair, Tracy. Why did he need to go and cut it.' 'We'll tell you later.' said Chris. 'I'm starting to come down and I know Tracy's shaking also.' 'We'll help you home. Ok Cindy?' She gave him a look that he interpreted to mean that was his best idea all day.

Let's see where this new friendship goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

This is the second chapter of the meeting between Bobby and Cindy Brady and Chris and Tracy Partridge.

'Thanks for the lift.' Chris and Tracy Partridge now stood outside their home; it was quaint and well kept.

Fortunately for them, their new friends Bobby and Cindy Brady, had been driving home from an after school meeting when Cindy noticed the disturbance. The gang leader had badly frightened Tracy while making sure Chris was restrained and unable to interfere; then he topped it off by using a long knife to cut Tracy's beautiful long hair. Only his sister's voice had kept Chris from killing him at that.

After the fight, they were both coming down from the rush with Tracy still shaking and being held by her brother; Bobby and Cindy watched this and gave each other a look of pure understanding that said ...Poor Kids...

Mrs. Shirley Partridge came to meet these four; first wondering why Chris and Tracy were late, then giving a horrified reaction at Tracy's beautiful, now damaged, hair.

Shirley Partridge was a slender woman with light eyes and a pretty smile; her hair style allowed her to look amazingly similar to Mrs. Brady. Cindy observed her with a critical eye, seeing how her jewelry was tasteful, her makeup understated and combined with her dress made her look stunning for her age which they were told was early 50's.

Bobby looked at her far differently: he gave a low whistle at how attractive she was. Chris got his attention and then said, 'Dude! My mom!' Shirley actually looked somewhat flattered while Bobby blushed. Then he realized how late it was getting.

'May we use your phone? We don't want the family worried.' 'Sure.' came Chris's reply. Tracy was still shaking so he sat her on the sofa then walked Bobby to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Chris repeated himself: 'Dude! I can't believe you whistled at my mom!'

Bobby made the call and got Alice, the housekeeper. She was a member of the family defined by closeness; everybody loved and trusted her. Originally, she was somebody who filled in when the boys mother died. Now she was a member of the family and Heaven help anyone who said otherwise. Recently, Alice finally succeeded in getting her boyfriend Sam, to the altar. She still loved the Bradys even though only Bobby and Cindy were still in the house.

'Bobby? Did you say Partridge Family?' Bobby heard the surprise. 'Can you get me an autograph? I'm a big fan.' 'Sure Alice, I'll ask. Just give mom and dad the message.'

'Can you beat that? Alice is a big fan and asked for an autograph.' Chris replied, 'After bailing us out today, an autograph is the least we can do.'

Tracy came into the kitchen, went to the refrigerator, and poured a glass of orange juice. 'Oh, we are being terrible hosts; would you like something?' 'Please,' replied Bobby. 'Some OJ if it's not too much trouble.' 'Not at all.' replied Tracy. Bobby noticed Tracy had a beautiful voice; it undoubtedly contributed to making her a fine singer. Her hair was gorgeous, he noted. Why did that punk with the knife destroy it? He was still half-surprised Chris hadn't killed him, only being stopped by Tracy's voice. She had sparkly eyes and a bright smile. Bobby didn't think a woman this beautiful could be real but here she was.

Cindy saw it all and decided to head it off. 'I would appreciate some ice water, please.' That startled Bobby and got Tracy's attention. 'Sure, Cindy.' -Damn- thought Cindy -She's looking at Bobby!- It was true; Chris had poured the OJ for Bobby while Tracy filled Cindy's ice water. Through it all, she kept glancing at Bobby, as if trying to decide something.

All 5 sat in the living room together, Mrs. Partridge was very cordial after they told her how the Bradys had saved her and Chris. 'So I remember there were 3 others; where are they?' Shirley responded, 'Keith and Laurie both went to college and earned degrees in Music. Keith enjoyed the spotlight when he was a teen but wanted a quieter life. He now gives singing lessons. Laurie teaches piano. Danny joined the Navy and became an officer; he's a lieutenant (j.g.) now and studies electronics.'

Chris began looking at Cindy and asked if she wanted a refill of water. She thanked him and gave him her glass. As he went to the kitchen, Tracy got up and followed. Bobby and Cindy could see her swat at her brother but she spoke quietly and they were unable to hear. Cindy then said, 'I feel sorry for those two.'

Even sitting, Cindy was about an inch shorter so Bobby glanced down to meet her eyes. Having grown up together, they shared a wordless communication that went past even telepathy. Sometimes all that was needed was a shrug or glance to tell each other something; here was proof. Locking her eyes with his, Cindy nodded; Bobby turned to stare into space wondering what she discovered. Looking right then left several times he then closed his eyes for several moments. His eyes widened in what was almost shock. Looking back to lock eyes, he pointed to her then himself with almost a smile on his face. Cindy nodded again. He got it.

What secret has been uncovered? Ch. 3 will reveal this and more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**by**

**Goosefire**

Here are secrets. But are they good, or bad?

'Those poor kids.' spoke Cindy Brady. 'They are in deep crap.' 'Agreed.' spoke her brother Bobby. 'I just wonder how long it will take them to work it out.' Just moments ago, after some observation, Cindy had decided, and Bobby agreed, that there were unresolved passions between Chris and Tracy Partridge. Unlike Bobby and Cindy, who were part of a blended family, Chris and Tracy were full siblings; that presented a problem.

'Although you're probably right, we should make certain before we say or do anything.' suggested Bobby. 'Like what?' 'Make small talk for a bit, then split them up and see how they respond individually.' 'Any suggestions?' asked Cindy. Bobby replied, 'Follow my lead.'

Chris and Tracy returned to the living room; Chris carried Cindy's ice-water, and Tracy handed Bobby some fresh Orange Juice. 'You promised us a story about those clowns earlier.' reminded Bobby. 'About why they jumped you and cut her hair.' 'Right.' responded Chris. 'Well it has to do with when I got him arrested shortly after joining the Guardian Angels.' This was to indicate the famous neighborhood watch group that had many chapters across the country.

'Bobby, isn't that the group you turned down?' Even with the whisper, Cindy Brady's words sounded loud. 'Ssshhhhh.' Chris could not have heard right. 'You turned down the Guardian Angels? What... did they just invite you?' Bobby looked somewhat embarrassed. 'Actually, yes they did.' 'Nobody turns them down! This is one story I gotta hear!' Pulling her legs up under her Tracy added, 'So do I.'

'Fine!' said Bobby. 'It was actually on my 18th birthday and I was taking what I hoped would be a simple stroll to relax when I heard a scream. I'm not the brightest bulb in the box so, instead of trying to call the police I went to check out the noise. Some gangbangers tried to steal some old lady's purse. On top of that, there were 3 Angels that were getting their collective asses handed to them. Again, not being very bright, I got involved. After that, the Angels recovered and it was a real donnybrook. After it all, I said good night and returned home. About 3 days later, I received a letter asking me to visit a meeting.'

'Wait.' stopped Tracy. 'How could they just send you a letter?' 'I never asked. But my best guess was when the police took my statement and my address. Anyway, I showed up and after thanking me, they asked me to join up. I was flattered, but said no. That's really the entire story.'

'Now, what about your trouble?' spoke Cindy, clearly indicating Tracy's severed hair.

'Fair enough.' replied Chris. 'Shortly after I joined, I was on probation with an experienced partner, like with police. Anyway, we busted up a mugging; maybe you can guess who the mugger was. Anyway, despite my partner's testimony the court decided I used excessive force and tossed the case. He knew my name from the court records and how many Partridges are there?'

'One other thing, Chris; where'd you learn to fight so well?' Bobby was really curious. 'Oh, my brother, Danny, has a black belt in tang soo do; he taught me.'

'You wanna step outside; go a little one-on-one? Just some sparring?' suggested Bobby. 'Ok. It might be interesting.' A gleam in his eyes said more than he was thinking.

Before they started, Bobby got close to Chris and said, 'So. Tell me about Tracy.' On that note, Chris went for his throat; Bobby knocked him flat and said, 'I told you to keep calm.' After helping him up, Bobby had his attention and explained, 'It's obvious you two are close; just wondering how close.'

Chris dropped his head and stared at the pavement; -this is not good- thought Bobby. 'Have you talked with her about this?' 'And say what?' demanded Chris. 'That sometimes I dream about getting into her skirts! Hardly the right way to behave. What do you know anyway?'

At that point, Bobby told Chris about how his dad had met a wonderful lady with 3 daughters that had wonderful hair. 'Those girls were so close to us in age, it was a sure recipe for romance. Greg was the oldest brother and Cindy's oldest sister was Marcia; they got along real well. The middle kids, Peter and Jan, were able to relate well but they're afraid of what they feel for each other. Cindy and I on the other hand, we grew up together; we understand each other so well, sometimes it's scary. But we love each other and that's that.'

'The difference is: Tracy and I are blood siblings; big difference.' 'When Tracy pulled up her legs, I bet she was showing off for you.' said Bobby. 'Not likely.'

Meanwhile, inside the house Cindy and Tracy were up in her room, having "girl-talk". 'Tracy, how long have you been in love with Chris?' That question prompted an angry response from the young strawberry-blonde which involved throwing a stuffed animal. 'How can you suggest such a thing?' 'Are you telling me you don't write in your diary about when you dream of him?' Tracy pulled up short and looked at Cindy, wondering how she knew anything. She then admitted her panties got wet when she dreamed of Chris, of the things they might do together. Cindy then told the story from her POV about growing up with those boys.

'Bobby and I have been in love for years; we understand each other in a way that's scary; we protect each other. One thing else, I'm still a virgin. Bobby has never pushed for intimacy, although I would've given in if he had asked. He works at respecting me and earning my respect in turn. That's why I love him.'

Listening to her, Tracy thought Cindy had a near-perfect guy for a boyfriend. 'How can I ever find out?' Cindy simply said, 'Ask him.'

Downstairs they met Mrs. Partridge who invited them to supper. 'Thank you, but Bobby and I will need to leave shortly.' Outside the two pairs faced off; again Bobby and Cindy locked eyes with his widening in question, Cindy dipped her chin in affirmation, and Bobby replied with a grin. The answer was yes, on both sides.

'What do I do? What do I say? She's my sister! She'll kill me!' 'Talk with her. You may be surprised.' Across the way, Tracy had similar misgivings; 'He's my brother. He'll think I'm a tramp!' 'Chris strikes me as the understanding type.'

They walked toward each other slowly, in sheer terror, then stopped about 5 or 6 feet apart. Chris had a dry throat and swallowed with difficulty; Tracy noticed and it gave her some confidence, but something was missing; then it came: 'Tracy, you have such beautiful hair.' said Chris. 'And nice legs.' Tracy decided to push ahead. 'Chris, can you guess what color underwear I have on?'

When he heard that, Chris knew his interest in her was mutual. He closed the gap and gave her a hug and kiss, both of which she happily returned. 'We need to get home.' said Bobby. Cindy agreed. 'That look is so sappy sweet, I'm getting cavities.'

Chris and Tracy laughed, and waved good-bye to their new friends, while making plans on how to live their new life.

**END**


End file.
